Harry potter in the Matrix
by Shagrat
Summary: An anomaly causes the Matrix world to collide with Harry's world. spoilers for OotP and matrix films
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Harry Potter or the Matrix, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Wachowski Brothers own The Matrix

One: Worlds Collide

Neo, Morpheus, Trinity, and Link were on the _Nebuchadnezzar _flying in one of the tunnels to the broadcast depth to hack into the matrix to talk to the Oracle about something. Not much sentinel activity but they were still cautious as they flew. It was at least six months since Neo's reincarnation after Agent Smith 'killed' him and Neo found out that he truly was the One. When Neo first met Morpheus he learned that the matrix was what he thought was the real world in the year 1999 when it was around the year 2199.

Humans during the twenty-first century gave birth to A.I. (artificial intelligence) and the humans and machines fought, it's unknown who struck first but humans scorched the sky. The machines at the time were dependent on solar power and it was believed that they would be unable to survive without a source as abundant as the sun. Through out history humans have been dependent on machines to survive. As Morpheus told Neo "Fate it seems is not without a sense of irony..."

Human bodies produce bioelectricity and body heat. The machines found their energy source: humans. Humans are grown in fields. Then plugged into the matrix to keep humans under control. The matrix 'plug' in the human brain to tell the brain what is happening. _What is real? How do you define real? If real is what you feel, what you see, then real is simply electrical signals interpreted by your brain. _As Morpheus said.

The free people from the matrix then were able to 'jack in' or plug in to the matrix from their ship or hover craft. They trained to break the rules of the matrix for the matrix is like a computer system with rules like gravity, speed, strength and other things such. There's a certain place the rebels need to go though, it's called broadcast depth. Even though the matrix isn't real the mind makes it real, therefore if one dies in the matrix they die in the real world, the body can't live without the mind.

Neo thought back when he was training with Morpheus in a construct of a kung fu training room. Morpheus was faster and stronger...soon Neo was on the floor sweating and breathing for air.

_How did I beat you? Morpheus asks casually. You were too fast. Neo gasps. Do you really believe my being stronger has anything to do with my muscles in this place? Neo shakes his head. Again. Morpheus says. What are you waiting for? You're faster than this. Don't _think _you are. _Know _you are. Neo accepts it and is faster than an average human. I know what you're trying to do. I'm trying to free your mind Neo. But I can only show you the door. You're the one who has to walk through. At first Neo thinks he's doing well until the jump program._

_A large building they stand on with another building standing farther away. You have to let it all go Neo. Fear, doubt and disbelief. Free your mind. Morpheus jumps to it. Neo looks down at the street below. Okey dokey. He says. All right free my mind no problem right! He jumps and falls down. He didn't believe. _

_Neo then is dangling from a cable of a helicopter piloted by Trinity. They attempted to rescue him from the agents (guardian programs who are everyone and no one in the matrix, meaning they can use someone's body in the matrix for their use which is their only way of fighting the rebels.) and they are successful but an agent shoots the chopper causing leaks. Trinity unhooks the cable and gets out of the chopper. Neo holds onto it and delays the chopper's crash into a building so trinity won't get hurt. He believes._

_Neo even fights agent Smith when Trinity and Morpheus escapes. Neo starts to fight him where no one else has done without dying. Neo gets to an apartment to get out (phones are connections into the real world to the operator so it can be used as a gateway to the rebels) Smith was there first. Smith kills Neo. Trinity says I'm not afraid anymore. The Oracle told me the one I loved would be the one. So you can't be dead...because I love you. She kisses him like in a fairy tale. Neo awakes._

_The agents shoot at him. Neo just holds up his hand and the bullets stop in mid air. Neo destroys Smith. Neo knows he is the One. _Neo awoke from his flash back at what was happening.

Suddenly something happened. When they were about to jack in a green maelstrom seemed to spawn in the tunnels. "What the hell is that?" Link asked. "I don't know." Morpheus replied in his cryptic voice. Neo looked troubled. "Morpheus...I can feel its essence. It's some kind of anomaly. I don't know what it does but..." suddenly the maelstrom hit the _Nebuchadnezzar._ All of them passed out for a while and knew no more.

Harry Potter was at the King's cross station making his way to platform 9 ¾. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry had dark hair, green eyes and round glasses. His most unusual appearance was his lightning bolt scar, which he got from Voldemort an evil wizard who tried to kill him, but failed which instead got Voldemort. Voldemort tried to kill Harry's parents and was successful. Harry's mom sacrificed herself, which produced a charm to protect Harry. He went through the barrier that Smuggles (non magic folk) thought was an ordinary brick wall. As he approached the train he heard "Harry!" he saw his two best friends: Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger.

They all got on the train and sat together...despite the fact that Ron and Hermione were prefects they were able to sit with Harry and talk and laugh...Harry was glad because he was still a little sad about Sirius's death. Sirius was Harry's godfather but was killed by Voldemort's underlings. Everyone thought Sirius was Voldemort's right hand man and thought that he betrayed Harry's parents. Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban, which was a wizard prison. It turned out Wormtail who people thought was killed by Sirius betrayed the Potters. Sirius was able to escape with Harry and Hermione's help with a hippogriff named Buckbeak. Dumbledore helped because he believed and helped Sirius stay hidden.

When the train stopped and they got off they heard Hagrid's voice. "Firs' years this way!" Hagrid was a half giant and gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Harry was looking forward to this since summer, now he was back home...nothing would go wrong now.

Neo, Morpheus, Trinity, and Link all woke up after who knows how long. When they did however they found something strange: they were in their clothes as they would be in the Matrix except Link who can't enter the matrix. Morpheus was in his purple shirt and dark tie with his leather trench coat and sunglasses, Trinity was clad in dark leather from head to foot (not the head obviously) Neo was in his dark clothes and dark trench coat.

Outside of the cockpit they were in a city, not Zion but a twentieth century city. As a matter of fact, they were in front of the Oracle's apartment complex. They decided to go talk to her (except Link who had to watch the ship. They entered her room...there she was clad in green at the oven making cookies. She stopped and looked at them and smiled "Ah, Morpheus, Trinity and Neo. How nice to see you all." She put the hot tray down and lit a cigarette. "I know: you're wondering what you're doing here with the ship and all.

Well here's the story: some time anomaly appeared and transported the matrix world and the machine world to the real world in 1996. A world collision happened. So I'm here meaning other programs like agents and the Merovingian will be here too." Suddenly Neo said "I feel something...all the way to Britain I don't know what it is thought"

"I know what it is Neo: magic. Wizards are in Britain. There's a school there called Hogwarts. Magic is like the rules in the matrix: they can be broken and bent. For some reason you can still do the things you did in the matrix like flying and stopping bullets. I'll talk about that later.

At the school there is a boy who has fought an evil wizard. The boy is in danger. It is your task to protect him." Neo looked puzzled. "What boy? What does he look like so I know to watch him?" the Oracle continued "He is sixteen, with black hair, round glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His name is Harry Potter."

Harry and his friends were anxious for the feast. It was excellent as usual. Harry loved the feast and the dorms. Even though it'd be a while before he'd see Ron since Ron's duties as prefect to show the first years around. He fell asleep rather quickly and had an unusual dream. He dreamt that there was some unusual craft flew while being chased by some kind of swarms of machines that looked like squids. He saw a man clad in black flying around battling a man in a brown suit with sunglasses as well.

The man in black seemed to defy every law: physics, speed, strength and even stopped bullets! The man in the suit (looking like a muggle FBI man) did something else: he approached someone and stuck his hand in him and some sort of liquid substance engulfed the man. When it stopped the man was an exact copy of him. Harry woke up the next morning. "Whoa! That was strange. Hope this won't affect my concentration."

_Yeah, sorry it ends with out action but this is the start, action will occur later...please let me know what you think...and be honest and ways to improve so I know how. Thanks for reading my brainchild. I updated this a little bit. Hope this helps those of you confused. If not wait for the next chapter._


	2. Renegades and Rebels

I don't own Harry Potter or the Matrix. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Wachowski Brothers own the matrix...btw, I made the first chapter longer a little so go back and read that if you didn't.

Two Rebels and Renegades at Hogwarts

Harry got up around seven thirty the first morning back at Hogwarts. He went to the Great Hall for breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione were there too. It was surprising since it was early. He went down because after the weird dream he couldn't get back to sleep. He helped himself to eggs and bacon. "Hello Harry." Ron and Hermione said. "Hello." Harry said in a somewhat less cheerful mood.

"Alright, what's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked. "I had this strange dream. It didn't have anything to do with Voldemort for once. But I don't think it should be ignored. This man who looked like some FBI or CIA agent was able to copy himself using other people." Ron laughed Hermione gave Ron a stern look. "What? It was just a dream mate. Nothing big." Harry shook his head "I don't know. It felt real somehow." Hermione was actually looking concerned. "Harry, maybe you should tell Dumbledore about the dream..." suddenly a nasty voice shouted from Slytherin table "What's the matter Potter? Having nightmares again? Wetting the bed?" it was Draco Malfoy. Draco and Harry have always been enemies since their first year.

Harry this time ignored him. "Oh forget it guys, I'll just go to Dumbledore later." This seemed to cheer Hermione up a bit...Harry didn't know why she was this concerned about him. They looked at their schedules. First were potions which was Harry's least favorite class, it was taught by Professor Snape who was also Harry's least favorite teacher and same with Harry being Snape's least favorite student. Especially after last year when Harry looked in Snape's pensieve of Harry's father doing hexes and being mean to Snape. A pensieve is something to store memories in so no one else can read them or so you don't forget it later.

It was close to nine o' clock. "Come on we best be leaving." Hermione said. They made their way to the potions room, which was in the dungeons and no matter what the weather was like it was always cold in the dungeons. Whenever Snape looked at Harry he always gave a nasty sneer that chilled Harry's blood. They were doing a potion of invisibility, which was a very tricky one. Neville Longbottom who was always bad at potions was really doing badly. The potion was supposed to be silver, which reminded Harry of unicorn's blood. Neville's turned to a nasty blood red color.

It started to bubble and boil and even made a growling sound. Then a large bubble began to take form. It was rising and suddenly exploded. It got all over the dungeons but didn't do anything but it felt slimy and disgusting. Snape came over to Neville. "Longbottom you think minded troll. Didn't I remind the class three times that the adder's eyes were to be stewed after the cauldron's off the boiler? I also stated that the beetle's horns were to be carefully crushed to a powder. That's ten points from Gryffindor. Longbottom you will stay after class to clean this mess up."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left for transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall who was also head of Gryffindor house was the teacher of transfiguration. This lesson was trying to transfigure their books into bats. By the end Hermione was the only on successful with the transfiguration. Ron's bats still had pages. The rest of the day was good. And at long last dinner came. Harry was starving and took a lot of everything.

When Harry was enjoying more of his steak Hermione whispered in his ear: "Harry I need to talk to you privately so meet me in the common room around midnight when everyone else is asleep." Harry didn't understand why but whispered, "Okay. I'll pretend to go to sleep and then come back out in the common room." Dinner was enjoyable and so was the desert. When it was time to go to the common room Harry and Ron played chess. Harry was getting better after playing with Ron for a while. He nearly won but fell for Ron's bait by taking the queen with his bishop which left and open space for Ron's rook.

It was getting late. Harry went to his dorm and put on his pajamas. He pretended to sleep and waited for everyone else to sleep. He then got up. Put on his night robes and went down stairs to the common room. It was peaceful with no one else around and the fire lit in the fireplace. He waited for only five minutes and he heard bare feet coming down the stone steps from the girl's dorms. Hermione was in purple pajamas. Harry didn't know why but now looking at her he felt his heart beating faster and faster. She wasn't the same brown haired girl he was a best friend with since his first year. She was beautiful sixteen years old.

"Hello Harry" she said slightly nervous. "Hermione." He said as nervous. "So, Hermione you said you wanted to talk to me." Hermione came closer to him. "Yes I did Harry. Ever since we were eleven we were best friends. And our friendship is important but I uh...well start seeing you more than just a friend Harry...I...love...you Harry and..." then Harry just took her and kissed her. They kissed for a while and both their hearts were beating so fast it felt like they would burst out of their chests. After they stopped they stared at each other for a minute "Hermione. I love you too. I feel the same way too. That we are more than just friends you're very beautiful Hermione. And I would be crazy to not see that."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. And Harry. I actually loved you for a long time. But I didn't know how to say it to you without scaring you. Harry, you're someone who well...is caring and sweet. I mean you had your chance to be powerful and all in Slytherin but you chose Gryffindor and that is brave to deny the hat's choice of Slytherin." She leaned her head on Harry's chest. Harry held her close in his arms. "Hermione. Don't say I'm that good. Because I'm not a saint, but thank you for the kind words.

And Hermione if it wasn't for you well...I don't know where I'd be. I'm lucky...no blessed to have had a friend like you and now someone I love." He kissed her again. "It's getting late though. We best go to bed. Good night." Hermione said. "Good night." Harry said. Harry went to bed feeling happier. Hermione too felt happier and would write to her parents tomorrow about her happiest moment.

Meanwhile other ships started flying in: the _Logos, The Hammer, the Vigilant, the Icarus, the Gnosis, the Osiris, the Isis, the Poseidon II, and the Caesar IV. _They too wanted to know what the situation was. The crew of _the Caesar IV _reported that sentinels were swarming around in deserted areas and were heading to England. Morpheus was telling them what the Oracle told him about he wizards, Harry Potter, and the anomaly. The other captains wouldn't have believed him if this happened to them.

They got back to their ships and started flying to England. Sentinels seemed to be waiting for them already. All the turrets were manned. _The Nebuchadnezzar _didn't have any turrets so they stayed clear. Captain Niobee of the _Logos _contacted them "Morpheus, we have the sentinels occupied you go to Hogwarts and find this Potter boy. We'll catch up soon." Link flew the best he could through the sentinel swarm. But the sentinels were too busy to notice the _Nebuchadnezzar _go right by. It'd take a while to get there but they knew they would.

It was Saturday, and the first quiditch game. It was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Harry was happy to do it too. It was sunny and breezy, perfect weather conditions. Ron was keeper and was nervous at the posts. Ginny, Ron's sister was a chaser since Angelina left. In the game Gryffindor was already winning. Gryffindor scored thrice already! Ron's skills as a keeper were improving too. He stopped three attempts in a row. Unfortunately when a Slytherin chaser came to score Crabbe a beater on Slytherin shot a bludger to Ron knocking him off balance. But still it was forty-to-ten.

Harry flew on his Firebolt looking for the snitch. His Firebolt was far faster than Malfoy's Nimbus 2001. He saw the snitch going down, but Harry was an expert at dives. When he was only two feet away from the ground he pulled up and caught the snitch! "Gryffindor wins!!" all cheered as Harry and his teammates landed. "Yes boy well done." Came a sinister voice, Harry turned and saw—"You? You were from my dream!" the man was in a brown suit with sunglasses and dark hair. "Yes" he smiled but it was evil and sinister. "It's all about _me_!" Ron pulled out his wand and pointed at the man. "Go away or I'll melt you!" the man laughed "Go ahead! The best thing about being me is: there's so many me's."

Suddenly as if on cue fifty others of the man came out! They were his clones or doubles or something. Hexes flew everywhere. So did these doubles. Suddenly the man put his hand on Harry and the black liquid started spreading over him. He felt like he was falling. Suddenly a man clad in a black trench coat with sunglasses flew down knocked the agent like man off Harry. He started fighting swarms of them. Harry knew he had to help him somehow. When one of the doubles had his back on Harry, he did the full binding spell on him.

Neo knew that the boy Smith was trying to copy was the potter boy. He so far succeeded since all the Smiths were fighting him. This Potter boy though was helping he noticed doing magic. "Hey kid. Can you summon me a rod?" a brown haired girl said "I can!" she summoned a metal pole for Neo. Neo was spinning 360 degrees so many times. He was knocking Smiths away. "More!" he heard Smith say. He was knocking them down, up, and away. Soon Morpheus and Trinity arrived doing their best to fight too. Neo was hoping other ships would arrive so that the Smiths would leave the school for a while.

Harry was leaving most of the fighting to Neo with his metal rod. Soon he noticed a black man clad in a leather trench coat with a katana appeared. So did a woman in black leather. She seemed to know kung fu. Sometimes they did impossible things like jumping ten feet in the air and stuff like that. Neo was getting surrounded by Smiths but was using kicks and jabs at them. He set the pole on the ground and was kick running around in a circle on the pole. Morpheus was using his katana with excellent skills.

"I hope my men and I can join the party" Harry heard a French accent. He turned around to see a man in black with others with him. Twins in white, with white dreadlocks, and a few others in black. For some reason the Smiths were leaving "Oh don't worry Mr. Anderson we'll be back. I just have some places to go." Morpheus, Trinity, and Neo looked at him. "The Merovingian." Morpheus said coldly. "Ah Morpheus I see that you are here for some reason but unfortunately I am here to get you all! After what you did to my manor.

Now, these wizards I have know about and they are mine so step aside if you don't want to get hurt." Neo stepped in front. "You're not doing anything to these kids." The Merovingian laughed "Oh, Neo!" he said in a mocking petrified voice "Not Neo the One himself! On the contrary they _are _mine! You two" he said to the twins "Get that girl." The twins turned ethereal and went to Hermione. "Morpheus, Trinity make sure they don't get the kids. I'll handle them."

"Oh really? Kill him," he said. The others went for Neo. He used his metal rod to bash in the skull of a vampire in a trench coat . Another one with tattoos on his face came at Neo with a claymore. Neo blocked and kicked him while another came at him with a flail. Neo stepped back. Neo then smacked him in the neck with all his force with the rod. The guy with the claymore came back. Neo knocked it out of his hands and thrust it in his chest.

The flail guy was only a program and didn't get that hurt. Neo this time tripped him grabbed the flails and stabbed them in the neck. An Asian girl in white came at him with a long mace. Neo blocked it with his rod knocked her away while a guy with long hair in a ponytail came at him with a triton. Neo parried with him. He tried to thrust Neo. Neo knocked it down. The chick with the mace struck. Neo ducked. It hit the guy with the triton. Neo punched her in the chest. She fell. Neo grabbed the mace and brought it down on her. "Damn it woman you would be ze end of me!" the Merovingian said. The Merovingian was gone before Neo knew it. How he escaped so quickly was a mystery to him. Unless he used a portal.

Hermione was running. Ron, Harry, Trinity, and Morpheus ran after her. But the twins got in front of her. She tried a fire ball at one but he turned ethereal and came up to her with a knife and turned real. "Drop the wand silly girl." She put it in her pocket. They took her to a gray SUV. It took off. Harry still had his Firebolt with him. He flew back to Neo. "Listen! Those twins have my friend! I need your help you can fly I saw you..." he realized he didn't know his name. "I'm Neo, I was told to get you. I will get your friend back come!" they flew off. Morpheus and Trinity found a silver car and went after them.

_Cliff hanger... the first note is that the red formula was the matrix substance that the machines put the humans in the pods...just a gag nothing big. The second is that I know vampires can be killed by silver or steaks but if someone bashed a vampire's skull in that'd probably kill him. And yes I know it's confusing but like in Reloaded they can use portals and the cars were hacked in...remember it's the matrix world collided with the real world so hacks can be done...I might improve later on...hope you enjoy._


	3. The Rescue and Sentinel Swarm

Harry Potter is JK Rowling's and The Matrix is owned by the Wachowski Brothers.

Three: The Rescue and Sentinel Swarms

The twins drove to a highway in a matter of minutes. Trinity, Morpheus, and Ron however were on their tails in the car. "What are we going to do?" Ron was panicking. "Calm down. We'll get your friend back. Neo will be the one to do it, but we can help by keeping the twins occupied." Morpheus said calmly. He took out an MP-5 and was halfway out the window firing at them though he was shooting higher so Hermione wouldn't get hurt.

Hermione was in the back seat on the floor tied up. She knew that Ron and Harry would think of a way to rescue her. _Please don't get hurt. _She thought sadly. She didn't want the twins to do anything to them...especially Harry. One of the ghost twins turned ethereal and came into the back seat with Ron! Morpheus and him were doing a lot of punching and hitting.

A police car chased after the speeders. Suddenly the policemen turned to men in brown suits with square sunglasses. "We have them." One said. "The wizards are the primary targets." Said the other.

Neo flew with Harry for some time. "Neo! This seems like a longer way we're going!" Harry shouted. "Don't worry Harry! I know what' I'm doing!" Neo said.

Trinity saw in the mirror the agents in the police car. "We've got company!" she said grimly. Morpheus and the twin stopped for a second and looked. One agent leapt out of the car and landed on another completely crushing it. Then he leapt on their car. He ripped off the roof like it was paper. Soon Morpheus and the twin were taking shots at the agent who was dodging them. Ron pulled out his wand "EXPELLIARMUS!" knocking the agent off the car and on the street. Morpheus thrust his katana at the twin. The twin turned ethereal and was on the street. Soon though the SUV came behind and took him back in for unbeknownst to Morpheus the twin took the exit to get his twin while Morpheus fought with him.

"We are getting aggravated," sighed one. "Yes we are." Said the other. Hermione didn't know what to do now. She wondered what was going to happen to her if they took her to where ever it was they intended. The twin in shotgun took out an assault rifle and began shooting at the silver car. "Hold on!" Trinity said as she did her best to out maneuver them. A bullet pierced the tire. They had no choice but to get off the nearest exit. Soon the twins sped up though and passed them. Trinity followed as best she could.

The exit pulled into a residential highway. There was some factory nearby where the twins pulled into the parking lot. They took Hermione with them. Put a key in the lock. Opened the door and shut it quickly. "Crap, they left." Trinity spat. "So? Can't we follow them?" Ron said. Trinity explained to him how the doors in the matrix can be used as back doors to programs with a certain key and they could go anywhere the 'key' lead them. Soon though Neo and Harry arrived. Morpheus told them the story. The five of them sat in the parking lot thinking what to do. "Perhaps I can help." Came a sexy female voice.

There was a beautiful woman with dark hair in light green dress. Harry looked at her and somehow knew she could seduce anyone. "You can get us to where they're going?" Harry asked, "Yes, they work for my husband. I know where they're taking your friend. I can give you what you want but _you _must give me something I want. I mean you Neo." She said. "What is that?" Neo asked suspiciously. "A kiss." She said calmly like ordering a cup of coffee. Trinity was taken back. "Excuse me?" she said lethally. Harry knew that if anyone upset Trinity she'd be able to castrate them and rip their heads off. He stepped back. "I want you to kiss me as you were kissing her." "Why should we trust you?" Neo snapped. "You love her. She loves you. It's written over you both. Along time ago I knew what that felt like. I just want to sample it. That's all." Trinity pulled out a pistol "Why not sample this instead?" "Trinity" Morpheus said in a fatherly manner.

Harry and Ron found this slightly amusing yet they hoped it'd work so they could get Hermione back. Harry was constantly thinking about her. _I'll save you my love; don't worry. _Neo agreed. He gave her a rather quick lip kiss. "Terrible. Forget it." She said sounding hurt. Harry tightened his fists. "Wait." Neo said. "Alright." He took off his sunglasses. He and her made a long contact. And not just lips. Tongues must've slithered. It lasted for a while and was so sensual it appeared. Persephone had her eyes closed for a second after the kiss.

She turned to Trinity. "I envy you. But such a thing isn't meant to last." She took out a key. Put it in the lock. When the doors opened it was in the foyer of a manor. A large M on the marble. There were two spiral staircases leading up to a balcony it seemed.

Persephone led them to a sort of dungeon place. She pointed them to a cage. Neo opened the door finding Hermione lying on the floor. They ran up to her. "Hermione!" Harry was shaking her desperately. She finally woke up and smiled. "Harry, Ron, Neo, Morpheus and Trinity thank you." They helped her up. Going back in the foyer. Suddenly the Merovingian appeared with his cronies. "Oh my God! Persephone how could you do this to me you betrayed me!" he then started swearing and cursing in French.

Persephone was smiling. "Cause and effect my love." He looked puzzled "Cause, there is no cause for this what cause?" "Oh no? What about the lipstick you're still wearing?"

"Lipstick? Lipstick? What craziness are you talking about woman there is no...lipstick?"

"She wasn't kissing your face my love."

"Yes, yes. This is nothing...it is a game. It is _only _a game."

"So is this. Have fun." She just left. The Merovingian glared at them. "Alright. Now what's your move?" Neo looked at them. "Go, I'll handle them. Just get Hermione out." The left. The Merovingian looked amused. "Handle us?" he mocked "You'll handle us?! You know your predecessors showed much more respect." His cronies came forward firing auto rifles at him. Neo just held up his hand and the bullets stopped in mid air. After a while the cronies seemed to realize this. "Okay, you have some skill." Said the Merovingian. "Kill him."

One in a trench coat came at him with a kick. Neo grabbed him threw him at a statue killing him. Another came with a mace. Neo ducked as it flailed to his head. The mace hit another. The ghost twins came at him too. They held knives. He kicked at them knocking them back. Another had a claymore, which Neo flipped over.

Another had flails he was slashing at Neo. Neo backed away. The guy with the claymore came back. Neo blocked it with his hand. The Merovingian raised his eyebrow. Neo kicked him away. Then he realized blood was dripping. "You see he's just a man."

Neo flipped up onto the railing. He summoned sies from either side. The flail guy grabbed a triton instead. Neo parried and knocked them back. An Asian chick with a short sword and round shield came at him. He used the sies to hold her into the wall.

The twins were on either side of him. They threw their knives at him. He ducked. It got them both in their faces...they forgot to ethereal themselves. Neo took a sword to parry with the guy with the claymore. Neo never stopped slashing his sword even when the guy ducked.

The chick got free of the sies. She grabbed a long mace. Neo thrust his sword into a program with a spear. Neo took the spear and fought with that. He was blocking constant moves from the claymore. He then held the claymore down kicked him in the chest. Then he thrust the spear in him. The triton came at him with berserk energy.

Neo though was able to parry it easily and thrust it in his neck. The girl came at him with the mace. Neo ducked. Kicked her. Grabbed the mace. Crushed her. The Merovingian turned away. "Damn it again woman you would be ze end of me!" The Merovingian left rather quickly. Neo caught up with the rest. Dumbledore was waiting with Fawkes. "Hello, I want to thank you for protecting our school from Smith, and for saving Hermione from the Merovingian." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neo and Trinity looked puzzled at how he knew their names.

"Yes, I know...from someone here who's been a close friend of mine." Then stepped out an elder black woman with a cigarette. "You?" Neo exclaimed. The Oracle smiled. "Yes Neo. Dumbledore and I have been friends for a long time.

Umbridge was at home thinking of ways to get Harry. "That rotten brat has got the best of me. But I'll show him. Harry Potter will meet his doom."

"I know he will." Came a voice. Umbridge looked and saw Smith. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Oh, I'm just someone who knows what it's like to want revenge on your enemies, and you will help me." He then started to copy himself on her. "Oh, God!" she said. "'Smith' will suffice." He said. Then Umbridge turned to Smith. Now a Smith could use magic. The two looked at each other. "Neo will die." "Harry Potter will die!" they laughed.

The rebels had their ships stationed at Hogwarts. The operators still looked on them to watch the sentinels. The sentinels tried to get to Hogwarts, but the magic was too powerful for the machines.

The rebels promised to help in anyway they could. Professor McGonagall was gracious for this and showed them places they could sleep. The room of requirement of course. The students all liked the rebels...except of course Draco who always tried to say something negative. "They just land here and hide from the sentinels. I say Smith has the right idea." The sentinels however were not idle. They used digging machines to go under the spells and get to Hogwarts. And somehow the entire APU corps was summoned as well as the infantry from Zion.

Meanwhile with the heroes Neo was angry at the Oracle for not saying this. "Why didn't you say this before? Afraid it'd upset the prophecy of the One?" Neo said sarcastically. The Oracle sighed. "Neo, I only tell you what you _need _to here not what you _want _to here. Now, I know this has been confusing for you all but look on the bright side: all of us are fighting against the machines and Voldemort." Ron flinched. Harry now looked angry. "How did you know about him!? And why didn't you say so in the first place?" the Oracle was loosing patience. "Harry and Neo. Don't you two see it? You two are similar.

That's right. Neo you have a destiny and Harry, you have a destiny. But you both feel like you're part of a controlled system. Albus and I feel that you two should be told mostly what you need rather than want. I'm sorry about that but it's important. Now, can we go back and have that feast?" the oracle said this happily. "Of course my dear." Dumbledore said. They each held onto Fawkes and were back at the castle. Each crew chose what table to sit at. The _Nebuchadnezzar _sat at Gryffindor. The _Logos _also at Gryffindor.

Most sat at Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The Oracle sat with the teachers. Dumbledore stood up before the feast. "Now, I would like to welcome our guests: the Rebels who have helped us get Hermione back, and saved the school from machines and evil renegade programs." Many applauded except of course Slytherin. "Now, let the feast begin.

Neo and Harry talked a lot. Neo told him how Kid was always idolizing him and walking with him. Harry sympathized with him. "Yeah, I'm famous so everyone too is bothering me. Why don't people realize we're normal but just known?" Neo thought of that too. "I know, I mean I have a life too but just want to be left alone."

The oracle was talking to professor McGonagall about seers. "No, child. There's no such thing as a clouded inner eye. You either have the gift of sight or you don't. This Professor Trelawny seems to be a half seer if you ask me." Professor McGonagall smiled at this while Professor Trelawny looked distraught at being insulted like this. Hermione and Trinity were having conversations: "So, you've liked Harry for a long time and you two are officially together?" Hermione said quickly "Yes, absolutely. I was nervous telling him thinking he'd find it weird by I knew that when we kissed it was meant to be." Trinity smiled "That's how I felt when I first saw Neo.

He made my heart beat faster and faster. I knew that he was the One since that's what the Oracle told me: that'd I fall in love with the one. I advise you and your friends to see her too. Maybe Harry like Neo is a prophecy to end a war."

Hermione smiled "I hope so. Harry's powerful but wanted to come here instead of Slytherin. He chose this way instead of power, he's brave like Neo. I believe that there was a reason our worlds collide. It can't be an accident. There are no accidents." Trinity scoffed "Now you sound like Morpheus. He says that a lot." Hermione and Trinity were acting like a bunch of teens on the phone.

The feast was over. Dumbledore stood up. "In the recent events of the wars of Voldemort and machines, I decided that we'll have an all night party as relaxation." All the students cheered. Dumbledore spoke again. "But before we do I believe someone has something to say. Something we all need to here. I give you Morpheus." Many cheered. They all thought he was cool (except Malfoy and his cronies). "Hogwarts! Here me! It's true what most of you have heard: Voldemort and the machines have gathered their armies and as I speak they are nearing our homes.

I stand here before you truthfully unafraid. Why? Because I believe in something you do not? No. I stand here because I remember. I remember because I am here not because of the path that lies before me. But because of the path that lies behind me. I remember that for one hundred years we fought these machines. I remember that for twenty years you fought these death eaters. And after these two wars I remember that which matters most: we are still here! (cheers) tonight! Let us shake this castle. Tonight let us send a message to those armies. Let them remember: this is Hogwarts and Zion and we are not afraid!" everyone was cheering.

There was Zion music playing and some of the Weird Sisters playing. People like McGonagall and captain Soren shook his hand. "I remember" came a voice. It was Niobee. "I remember you used to dance. I _remember _you were pretty good." Morpheus extended his hand and smiled "There are some things in this world captain Niobee that will never change." The two danced and were in the middle of the floor being cheered by Ron, Dean, Seamus, and others "Go Morpheus! Go Morpheus!" Harry and Hermione were dancing to a slow song later. They held each other (btw, this has a lot of romance, so if you're bored you can skip ahead.)

Harry had his arms around her waist and Hermione with her hands around his shoulders and neck. After the song was over Harry whispered to Hermione, "Let's get out of here and spend time alone." Hermione giggled and the two left.

Neo and Trinity were together. "Trinity, want to go spend some time together?" Trinity smiled "It's about time" the two left for Room of requirements. They heard giggling. "Oh my—Harry! Your tongue was—oh you are such a bad one!" Neo opened the door and found Harry and Hermione embracing each other. The two jumped. "Oh my...N-Neo and Tr-Trinity. We were just...uh..." Neo smiled and held up his hand "It's okay, I understand so I'll tell you what, we'll just go somewhere else." They left. Harry and Hermione laughed embarrassed.

"Hermione, I love you too damn much to ever give up on you." Harry said. Hermione smiled "I know you wouldn't give up on the ones you loved. You're a brave wizard. And I know that you would do anything to help me and I appreciate that."

Meanwhile, back in the Riddle manner there was a meeting. Voldemort was sitting in his chair talking to another in a chair. The other figure was in darkness. "So, sir you want to help me? Why does a muggle have interest in this war?" The figure chuckled. "Well you see Mr. Riddle, there is a certain individual who is helping the wizards...your enemies. And I am not a muggle. I am something more. I am a renegade."

Voldemort smiled. "You said that you had your own army." The man smiled "Yes, in fact, turn on the lights. My army is here." The lights came on and fifty Smiths stood behind Smith in his chair. "I am Smith. No longer an agent of the Matrix system. I am free. I want Neo dead! And you want Harry dead. By helping me you will have your desires. I have talked to the Sentinel machines who will participate."

As if on cue a sentinel appeared near the window. "You see, with your army with the sentinel army your forces will be unstoppable. And my army will be waiting for Neo. My army is going to help me create more so that when the time comes they will crush the rest of _our _enemies." Voldemort accepted. Smiths left. Smith laughed "The fools: the death eaters and the sentinels. I will have it all soon!"

Back at Hogwarts when the sun rose. Harry woke up earlier than ever. It was dawn. He went downstairs. Neo was there too. "Neo?" Neo looked up "Hey." Neo looked troubled. "Neo...um is something wrong?" Neo sighed "Yes, Harry I'm the one and I don't know what to do. I'm just trying to figure it out. To tell you the truth I have a dream that Trinity jumps out of a building and falls." Harry looked concerned. "Does she die?" Neo shook his head. I don't know what to do." Harry sat down next to him "Neo, I know what it feels like. And I want you to know that I will help you if you want to. I know what it's like to be a hero to everyone and worry about a love." He looked embarrassed after the accident last night.

Neo smiled "Thanks. You helped me there kid. You're a great kid Harry. A piece of advice too: don't lose your friends. Best friends are more precious than gold." Harry liked this "Thanks Neo, I know what you mean. Once Ron and I got in a fight and I was so depressed about it, I felt as if I was robbed." Neo and Harry than found out that breakfast came quickly; soon everyone was down for breakfast. Hermione looked at Harry the two of them smiled and ate their breakfast. Niobee was discussing things with Morpheus. "You know, the _Osiris _sent me transmissions this morning that the machines made an alliance with this Voldemort. I think the two evil forces are going to siege this school. We should talk to Dumbledore." Morpheus agreed to this.

Later that day Morpheus came to Dumbledore told him what Niobee told him. And Niobee came up with the transmission. It showed the Riddle manor and sentinels swarming around. Smiths were shown leaving it. "What?" Morpheus was shocked. "Smith? Why would he do something like this? Unless he's playing him." Dumbledore thought. "But he can search one's mind. But no doubt Smith wasn't an idiot to be unprepared. He might've been able to hide his plans to Riddle."

They thought and thought. They thought that the APUs could serve as defenses. The infantry would be there also with aurors. It was getting close to Christmas. Harry wanted to get the rebels things too for their help and they were his friends. Harry got Ron a quiditch book tactics to help him with his keeper position. He got Neo a book on famous heroes of history (thought it might help him get through his problem) he got Hermione a charmed necklace; it had a dove on it. It was to help him locate her.

On Christmas morning Harry woke to find lots of presents at his bed. Ron gave him some magic talismans to keep him safe _this will be useful in the war against you-know-who. I hope you like them. –Ron. _Harry got a gift from Hagrid and it was some kind of egg. There wasn't even a note. He figured Hagrid would explain when he should.

His present from Hermione was what he was looking forward to. Hermione's gift was a ring. A golden ring with a green jewel on it. He found a note with it.

_Dear Harry, _

_I found this nice ring in diagon alley. It's supposed to protect you from any treacherous doings. It's also so we can be in contact with each other...mentally that is. So, see you later. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Harry smiled. He put it on and felt strange. He seemed so aware of everything. Later that day there was the Christmas feast. Everyone was happy even the rebels seemed so happy. Hermione and Harry both talked about how they loved each other's gifts. After dinner Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neo, and Trinity had a snowball fight with Morpheus, Niobee, Ghost, Neville, Luna and even Dumbledore himself. They all had so much fun. Harry went to sleep with some peace for once in a long time. Neo too was able to sleep well.

_Yeah, hope ya liked it! I'm sorry if I was repetitive with the Merovingian but it was fun to right. And I'm sorry about a lot of romance too for those of you who are getting bored. Well, yeah lots of this has quotes from Reloaded, and I'm doing my best so enjoy. _


End file.
